


Double Rainbow

by Matori_Holmes



Series: The Path to Ragnarok [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matori_Holmes/pseuds/Matori_Holmes
Summary: "I can't lose you, Jane! I don't know what danger lies there!" Jane stared at him. She could see it in his eyes; hear it in his voice, and the way he held her shoulders tightly. He's afraid if she walked through there, she'll find the things Loki went through years before. "Then we'll protect each other," she told him, "Loki, I care about you, okay? If there's even a slight chance of my father getting sucked into another dimension, I need to know. This was his last known location."***Basically the ups and downs and the swirly part of relationship between one of my favorite pairings. (Also my take on how Loki found Sakaar).





	Double Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for those who waited. My apologies for being very delayed in updating because many things happened. (I had to move, lost my files after resetting my laptop, I still have a bunch of exams to deal with--I'm 17 and virgin, HAHA, I can't believe I wrote smut!)  
> So, err, thanks again for those who waited and hi for those who are newly reading this. I advice you to read [Everlasting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973283) and [Open Your Eyes and](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760083) first because that's kind of the backstory of this but if you don't want to and just want to jump right in, it's totally okay although it'll be a little distorting.

“Why are you doing this?” Jane asked. It felt weird watching Loki, a Norse God or whatever, washing the dishes. “I find slight comfort in doing this.” Of course, Jane didn’t exactly question why he was washing the dishes, more of the ‘why are you being so human’ but now she can’t help but explore further about why he found comfort in doing this very mundane human activity. “You find comfort in washing the dishes?” Loki dried his hands before turning to look at her. “Unlike Thor, I do come down to Midgard occasionally. I stopped after the era of . . . hippies, as you like to call them. In fact, I rarely came down after the invention of television.”

Jane’s eyebrows rose. Suddenly she can imagine him walking down the busy streets of England with black clouds coming out from the chimneys of factories covering the sky, probably on his way to some play or maybe to spend time at a posh restaurant alone. “What are you smiling about?” he asked, a quirky smile graced his face. Jane shrugged. “You in some old-fashioned clothes, being flamboyantly British circa 1800,” she answered. She didn’t even realize she was smiling. Loki pinched her nose lightly. “I assure you, Jane, I was very discreet when coming down to this little realm.”

“You weren’t very discreet few years ago.” He tensed. Jane froze in reaction. Shoot, she should’ve kept her mouth shut. “I’m sorry,” she blurted out, “that was rude. Loki, it doesn’t matter—” He placed his hands firmly yet lightly on her shoulders. “I suppose it matters, Jane. It’s a part of me, part of the man who wishes to marry you someday.” Jane shut her eyes tightly. She didn’t—she wasn’t ready to think about that but anyone can dream about getting married . . . just not now.

When she opened her eyes (and pushed away the thought of marrying Loki somewhere serene and just with people she cared about—but she’ll have to explain everything to Erik first, ugh), Loki looked hurt and worried. “Do you not wish to continue our relationship to—” Jane clamped his mouth with her hand. “I would . . . I’d love to. I’d prefer not to think of it for now, okay? I’m . . . just tell me about that part of you. Tell me about the Loki who tried to rule over the world.” He took her hand and led them to the couch.

Great, apparently he believed she might lose her footing or worse, faint.

“I wasn’t in my clearest mind,” he began, “and of course, as Thor probably already told you, they thought I was dead.” She nodded and she noticed how he gulped before he sighed. “What they don’t exactly know—or Thor knew, to be exact—was what I actually had to deal with.” He grabbed her hands tightly and looked straight into her eyes as if baring his soul. “I promise you, I will never do something as horrible as that again.”

Jane's lips turned into a straight line. He looked like a kicked cat; hurt but not really showing it. “What really happened, Loki?” He huffed as his grip tightened. She can feel his whole body shaking. “I'd much prefer to say I had . . . torturous dealing. I'd rather not give you the details.” But Jane wanted to know. She wanted to love him for who he is now and whatever he had to deal with clearly helped him turn into this person in front of her.

She moved her hand to his cheek and he closed his eyes, shuddering after placing his hand atop of hers. “It's okay if you don't want to tell me about that now,” she said, “maybe you can tell me about your childhood? Oh, what about that toy with the magnetic field?” Loki frowned slightly before he chuckled. “Thor loved throwing it at me; I was very quick in throwing it up above and it would open up; he certainly enjoyed it. We used to play it together when we were children, before we had to move ourselves to the training grounds. You saw it when you came to Asgard?” Jane nodded.

“Can you give one to me?” she asked. “I really, really want to check it out.” Loki pretended to think deeply but the little smile on his face said it all. “Come on,” she said, holding back from chuckling. “Of course,” he told her, “anything for my little scientist.” Jane squeaked when he pulled her close. “Would you like to see it now?” he asked.

“Whoa, wait, are you going to transport ourselves to Asgard?” Jane asked in disbelief. He nodded. “Is that even possible? Aren’t you going to get exhausted or something?” Loki shrugged. He chuckled softly. “At least we won’t be running around, flailing swords and punches, are we? We can stay in my room and I can help you learn all the knowledge I’ve learned.”

Stay in his room. Her animalistic part went high at that. _He’s much more than some sex toy, Jane!_ “Okay,” she said, “but purely learning.” He raised his eyebrow in surprise (or was it mock-surprise?) and smirked. “Purely learning,” he repeated solemnly.

Still, learning can mean many things.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be very slow (possibly once every two weeks and if lucky, twice). I lost most of my documents for this one. For those who will wait for updates, I thank you. (Again, I'll put a * for the smut chapters. You're welcome)


End file.
